There's Someone Who's Caring about You
by BeelzeBlade
Summary: [AU][Request from Shiranai Atsune] Aoi is obsessed with Tsurugi but Shindou makes a sudden confession to Aoi. Who will Aoi choose? Tsurugi or Shindou?


**A request from Shiranai Atsune but I'M SO SORRY OF LATE POSTING as I'm currently busy with my studies! (bows)**

**This request was given after my second story "A Promise" was published. Months ago… When I reviewed the PM days ago, I was like "Oh crap! I'm going to die" (actually I don't dare to think so)**

**Here you go; Tsurugi x Aoi x Shindou fan fiction. I hope you like it, and sorry for the late reply for the request, Shiranai-san! (Bows again)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>There's Someone Who's Caring about You<strong>

_(Aoi's POV)_

This is my second year of staying at Raimon. As one of the foot ball club managers, I'm treating my teammates as a part of my family. Every time I'm preparing the drinks, waiting for the players to rehydrate. Every time I'm preparing the clean towels and waiting for the players to wipe off their sweat.

As girls, we're easily impressed by the players, which all of them are guys. A good example is Akane; she used to carry her pink camera around, mostly only to take pictures of her 'Shin-sama'. Midori is also close to Nishiki senpai the warrior offensive midfielder, although they are just fool around each other.

How about me? Well… I don't mind about the other managers with their respective crushes. I don't have my crush. Until a navy-haired ace striker of the team caught my eyes. Tsurugi Kyousuke is his name. Every time when I give a towel and a water bottle to him, he will look at me while receiving the drink and the towel. Eye contacts between us, in details. Just a second of eye contact would let me fly over the cloud nine.

And the training is over. I'm walking from the training field, carrying the used towels and empty water bottles. I'm still flashbacking my memory of eye-contacting with my crush. I admit it; Tsurugi is my crush. Yeah, I'm a bit jealous when he comes close with Tenma and Shindou. But, I don't mind.

I reach the club room. I put the towels and the bottles on the floor and find Shindou who's the only guy in the room. He's going to change his clothes so I quickly turn back to avoid myself from seeing Shindou's half-naked body. I stand there for about five minutes when he comes close to me.

"Aoi…" he greets, "why are you here?"

"Ano Shindou-san… Have you done with your clothes?" I'm still facing the wall.

"Uhm… yeah…" he replies. I turn my body around and face Shindou. He's with his school uniform on.

"Aoi," he says while grabbing my hands suddenly, "can you be my girlfriend?"

Shindou makes a sudden confession. I can see a light blush on his face. But I like Tsurugi, I mean, I LOVE Tsurugi more than Shindou. I don't know how to reject this confession as I know my heart very well.

"Ano…" I mutter.

Just then, I heard some footsteps.

"Excuse me," I leave Shindou alone. I run out from the club to follow the footsteps. I track the footsteps from the club to a school building, and then I find myself on the rooftop of the building. I open my mouth. I see a navy-pointy-haired guy with purple cape and a pair of purple trousers, who is standing at the edge of the building.

"TSURUGI!"

He turns his head around and his yellow eyes focus on me. I can see his eyes watering. "Aoi…"

"Tsurugi," I continue, "why are you attempting to kill yourself? Still, there's someone who's caring about you… You know…"

Tsurugi makes a few steps away from the edge by walking backwards, thanks to my words. I immediately run towards him and hug him from behind.

"I'm kind of… falling in love in you… Kyousuke…"

I heard the words "Me too" from him. Now I know the reason of him attempting to suicide. Tsurugi slowly turns his body around and faces me. His pale right hand touches my chin to bring my face closer to him. We end up with our lips touching each other, which mean a passionate kiss.

"So…" Tsurugi breaks the kiss, "Aoi, be my girlfriend, can you?"

I nod my head before burying myself inside Tsurugi.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew this is a short story… KyouAoi is good but actually I'm a KyouTen shipper… XD<strong>

**Let me know if anyone of you (the writers I mean) are KyouTen writers like me and Fubukiya Lee, please (smiles)**

**BTW, review, favorite and follow my story… and also favorite and follow me for more KyouTen story… See you then… (Gets back to homework)**


End file.
